Little Girl Named Lolo
by KeroGuardian
Summary: Request and a promise OOC, not related to any game! And revised from the first one. Read at your own risk! Janga x Lolo x Joka


Little Girl Named Lolo

Disclaimer: Tis a WARNING OOC, TOTAL OOC. Klonoa characters are owned by Klonoa Works and Namco.

Kero Guardian: An old fic I happened to come across. It's originally a request from a cousin, and done when I was in a really crappy mood. Kind of a 'What if everyone cared, including Lolo".

Pango: Rated Teen for slight language and death. Is a one-shot.

Lolo: I cry because I don't know what else to do...

--------------------------------------------------

I can no longer sleep…there is this ebbing sorrow within me. As if I was the king of sorrow and not Kanashimi ou Sama. Everyday, the other priestesses tease me over so many things. No matter how hard I try, I can never be good enough in the High Priestess' eyes.

What was it that the others had to say to me today…? Oh, that's right, my hair. My hair is an ugly, amber brown…it can never be combed correctly. No, I think that was yesterday…or the day before. Today, they made fun of the way I speak…or is it the things I say? Whatever the case, I've tried so hard to fit in, but they still exclude me. I know I really shouldn't be upset over things such as this, but the saying goes, if something is repeated again and again, one starts to believe…even if they are lies…

It's snowing outside and makes me glance back at my dearest friend, Popka. I wonder if he's ever heard me cry…on lonely nights such as these? I don't want to…the High Priestess has told me that crying is for the weak and that I need to grow stronger so I will no longer weep, but I can't help myself. Maybe I really am lacking in strength.

I open my hand and a snowflake lands on my palm, its cold……I have a few candles burning inside my room, but outside the sky is still pitch black. Sometimes I feel as though Lunatea is like that, so dark, and no matter how hard I try to make it better…the people do not even care. Because they end up screwing it over anyway.

People like the Moth Conspiracy…ah; there is that tightness in my chest again. It hurts to think about them, so corrupt that they no longer can differentiate friend from foe. I really was a fool to believe that if I were to show them a little kindness, they would change a little. Nothing changed, and in the end I ended up getting hurt.

Joka…chose a path separate from mine, and yet he continues to call me by that irritating nickname. He, himself told me, right after the volley tournament, that next time we were to meet, we would be enemies. That fiend said that he was deeply in love with me and yet in an attempt to bring back his insane master, he still turned on me. Nahatomb the Nightmare…I hurt my friends.

Mr. Janga is probably someone that will leave me forever confused. He leaves no space open for me to interpret his past. Well, other than the ones I have heard from Guntz, his relationship with the great sheriff Butz. Looking into those multi-colored eyes truly terrify me, those are the eyes of a madman. It almost seems he kills simply for the sake of killing and he hurts children for fun. That time on the rocket, as I prayed ever so silently for Klonoa to come save me…

Guntz…there is always so much sadness behind those cold, sharp eyes. He angers me so much and yet I can't help but pity him. I know well that he only puts up an arrogant behavior because he is deathly afraid of finding a friend. And then again, he feels too afraid to remain alone.

I stare at my surroundings…odd though…how did I come to stop inside the restroom? I feel so numb now; it is almost as if I do not know the things I am doing anymore. And I am simply watching someone else's actions and not my own. However, Popka's razor is still in between my fingers and I can still feel the coldness of the blade.

Klonoa…I have always loved you, but instead, you can't return my feelings. We made a promise together, that he would always protect me, but he…didn't. He is gone and now I have not seen him for three years. I will never be someone he can love, after all. 'Old Maid' the priestesses always called me that.

Is everything a lie then…? Is there nothing but broken promises for me? No one is here, even though they seem to be everywhere. No one really cares about me…they have all used me to get to their own means…Joka needs me to free chaos, Mr. Janga only toys, Guntz is seeking reward money, and even Klonoa was waiting to rescue me in order to receive the Hero Medal.

Popka…why Popka even insults me.

I can't stand it anymore!

Oh…ouch. The blade hurts quite a lot when I slashed my wrist.

The bathroom door is open so I can see the snow falling through the window. And my vision is fading, but the snowflakes are the prettiest now…and I……I can't seem to see anymore.

Ouch, I can only feel the sense of touch…my back is on the ground. My body won't move and I feel so sleepy. I hear the dripping, no, maybe even rushing of my blood on the tiles.

Tick, tock, tick, tock….

A clock…? Where is it coming from? I don't have a clock in my room, or is it actually the beating of my heart…? My consciousness is slipping, I can no longer…I…

I guess what I want is to say good-bye to this world. Farewell Lunatea…a place I was never truly loved by anyone. So long Garlen-san, Leorina, Tat, High Priestess, Ki, Mr. Janga, Joka, Guntz, Popka, Chipple, King of Sorrow, and Klonoa…I am sorry for being such a burden, but now, I no longer stand in the way of any of your dreams…good night…and I wish all of you, future happiness…

Where am I now? Oh…I'm dead, and…I guess I am a spirit…I can see my body and wow…there certainly is a lot of blood. Oh, Popka is screaming something and the High Priestess of Sadness seems to have a regretful expression. Ki…I can't even see her face, she has it buried in her hands.

I am sorry Popka…you will always be the only one who has always stuck by me…even to bitter end. If there was anything, then you would have been the one that I would have stayed for, my dear, dear friend. Please don't cry…with me gone, you can finally befriend the other priestesses without me interfering…

Who's shouting? ……Guntz?? Why is he here at a time like this? Why is he so angry? I don't understand…along with Leorina and Tat! This is not what was supposed to happen, they were never there when I was alive, so why now…now that it was all too late…

----------------

Leorina stepped back in disbelief, she had always greatly admired Lolo for her strength and yet, now the child had committed suicide. It all appeared to be so unreal, no, that was not something Lolo would do, not at all…but it happened. And Guntz…that idiot was here in place of the Dream Traveler. Why was he here? It made the entire situation worse, to the point of being so sickening that the sky pirate wanted to hurl…'this has to be a bad dream…Claire…let it be a bad dream!!'

But nightmares don't exist in Lunatea…

Her hands fell to her side, and she laid her head back against a nearby wall, allowing herself to slide down towards the ground. "Why…Lolo……we all loved you so much…how could you do something so…so…?"

"It was our own faults…" A younger voice murmured, and they saw the kangaroo champion, his non-existing eyes staring at his boxing gloves, as he made his way to Lolo's body, dropping a bouquet of flowers. "We never really considered just how sad she could be…"

"That's because she was always smiling!!" Tat exclaimed, "If she was sad, then she should've said something!!!!" Her sentence was cut off by her wailing, and burying her face into Leorina's clothing.

Guntz closed his eyes, "No…that's because she was too afraid of showing weakness…" Why hadn't he realized it? They were more similar than he knew, he and Lolo…both had been so afraid to appear weak, because both had been tormented for being weak.

Leorina's eyes held great depression, as she shut them to the sound of Popka's howling in the next room. "I suppose…we should inform the others…"

"What others?" The bounty hunter glared at the cell phone within the thief's hands, "You don't mean those b--tards Moth Conspiracy and that selfish brat King of Sorrow?" He let out a harsh laugh, "Go ahead, but I highly doubt they will care…they'll just find another victim to use in their psychotic plans…"

Leorina narrowed her eyes, clicking the dial buttons whilst watching the even bitter teenager.

Ringing, ringing…ringing…

"Hello? Leorina is that you??" Garlen was a bit surprised to receive a phone call from the great sky pirate, well, at least at this late an hour. "Is something wrong?" His eyes looked across the room, Janga was asleep in his room, and Joka was humming a little tune beside the couch, on the floor. A large grin upon his face as he listened to the music box Lolo had given him.

"Mm-hmmm…?" His attention went back to the phone call, as he nodded to plain questions, and then…"SHE WHAT?!??!!!"

Back to the other line, Leorina whispered quietly, trying hard not to break into sobs as she explained the conditions to the conspirator. Everyone else waited for reactions and they did not miss the loud holler from the other end. "Yes Garlen…she killed herself with a razor……the slicing of her w-wrists…sniff…"

Garlen dropped the phone onto the table before the ex-priestess could continue. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as he raised a trembling hand to his forehead, brushing the hat off his metallic head.

"Trouble, Garlen-san???" Joka's voice made him look with tears blurring the single pupil. "Garlen-san? Are you all right??" The painful expression on their leader made his voice drop and his usual cheerfulness disappear.

The younger man rubbed at the metallic plate then placed the hat back, "Joka…I'm sorry to inform you…that…Lolo…"

"What about my sweetheart?!"

Panic.

"She's…dead."

"No…"

Disbelief.

"Yes, Joka. She killed herself."

"No! No! No!! My sweetheart wouldn't leave me alone in this ridiculing world!!! This is some kind of sick joke!!!"

"It's true, d--nit!!" Garlen sat up again, as the fiend started dashing away, "Joka!!"

Despair, Joka had rushed to the music box and clasped both gloves around it, pressing his face into the decorative device as he sobbed almost pitifully, "Nohohoho…my sweetheart…why? Why?! I really loved you!! I l-loved y-you!!!"

Garlen shook his head again, getting up, and glancing at Joka as he passed him. His fear was the rage he would have to face when he confronts a certain poison-clawed employee.

Joka was able to control his mourning so that he heard a crash within the bedroom. Garlen came out chasing an infuriated feline, who was cursing loudly and ripping up the couch. "What the h--l is this?!? Huh?!" His eyes burned holes of fear into both companions, "I don't understand!!!!"

"She's gone, Janga…" Garlen murmured with a dejected breath. "That's all there is…"

Another wail from the clown and the purple cat fell to his knees, eyes on his claws. "God…I wasn't…what…what about our feelings…Lolo?"

------------------

"Lolo!!!" A priestess' melodic outcry was no longer beautiful but rather discord and twisted with shock. "I'm so sorry!! I won't make fun of you, ever again!! I promise…sniff, so please come back…please come back!!!"

"Shut up! Like you even feel guilty, you pre-teen princess!!!!!" Joka glowered bitterly at the random girl. "You never stopped making fun of her! You're just as bad as those other priestesses!!!"

"Be silent!" The King of Sorrow's shout was calm, unlike the others in front of him, as he stood at the front of the church. "……Lolo was a dear friend…and maybe even love interest to some of us…she brought us a small shine of hope with that childish smile of hers and always managed to remind us of the feeling of compassion…to think that she would take her life…was a decision she made on her own, so we must not blame one another for her death." He moved over to a few candles and lit them, "You will be missed Lolo…"

Priestess hood

Leorina glanced around her, waiting for someone, anyone, to step forward first and deliver their final farewell. Seeing that no one would, she sighed, pulling Tat into her shoulder as they approached the coffin, carrying Lolo's blood stained priestess cap. "You were always an inspiration…for us both." Her deep eyes gave a quick look to her feline partner, who nodded her to continue, "You always had the strength and kindness which I wanted since forever…even though the other priestesses constantly picked on you, your only desire for power was to use it to help others…" She suddenly dropped the cap into the coffin, tears now threatening to fall.

Tat knew it was her turn to take over, "I thank you for helping Leorina fit her life back together. It was something I could never understand, even though you are only a year older than me, you've always been so mature. You made it your biggest task to try to help people as priestess!!!"

Both friends hugged one another and moved away from the coffin speedily to the King of Sorrow who held out a tissue box for them.

After the two sky pirates' sobs reduced back down to sniffles, the green cabbit raised his blood-red eyes to the group, nodding for one of them to volunteer next. Guntz held the bouquet of white roses uncomfortably, but took the turn.

The Three

He peered down to the young girl, her face gentle, almost sleeping, minus the little blush that she always wore. Lowering his hand, the Death god took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Lolo…" His voice came in almost a hiss to resist sadness, "I never knew anything but hatred ever since I was a boy and lived my entire life seeking revenge…however you and Klonoa reached out to me and even though I refused…the two of you continued to try to teach me the compassion my father valued so dearly…" A heavy sigh escaped involuntarily, "Friends..? …I'm sorry, Lolo……you were always the one waiting for someone, just waiting and longing…and we ended up leaving you too…"

King of Sorrow sighed again, reaching out and pulling Guntz away, as he placed the roses into the coffin. "Please…no accusations now…even if it is upon yourself…"

Family

Popka practically screamed in anguish and tears as he fled beside the coffin. The gem shaped pupils were heavy with water droplets. "Lolo…Lolo…" His confidence was shot, as his voice came out like lead, "Why…I thought we were going to be best friends forever!! BFF!!" He threw his arms up and down, hitting his head onto the tip of the coffin, howling endlessly, "God, Lolo!! Lolo!!! What am I supposed to do now…now that you're gone?!?"

Guntz ran up to the puppet-like creature, pulling him away, as he thrashed about, "Stop that Popka!! You're going to puncture a dent in your head!!!"

"I don't care!! Lolo, you promised!! Lolo, why do you have to leave me?!?"

Tat had to pin the hysterical sidekick to a chair in order to allow the next participant to speak their thoughts.

Hero

Garlen placed a hand over the rim of the coffin, dropping blue bellflowers that were tied with a light pink ribbon. "Lolo…you were so young and you had so much more time to accomplish many things. I wanted to watch you grow." He shook his head, "I'll never forget that time you told me the world can be changed with the help and acts of kindness. How stubborn I was to not believe you because of my own pains…and I lied to you. I should have been there to comfort you, and encourage. Especially since our dreams were one in the same…let's end nightmares…"

He raised his eyes to her face, "But how can you achieve your dreams of changing the world now that you are gone?" Tears formed and he pressed a handkerchief to his eyes, "You can't just give up like this…"

King of Sorrow reached up and patted Garlen on the shoulder, leading him to stand alongside with the ones who have finished their speech. He hesitated in looking over to the remaining two; both he knew, that were hated by everyone except the small girl.

Did she care? Wasn't she afraid?

High Priestess of Sadness, Lephise, and Ki did not wish to say anything so they stood to the right of the sanctuary. Pango, Borris, and Chipple were not close enough to Lolo to make a speech, so they stood behind the three females. The only ones left were Joka and Janga--two very complicated characters, which rarely anyone understood. Both lacking their mock grins.

Stupid

Surprisingly, Joka hopped to the coffin. He soon realized he was too short, so he floated above its sides. The fiend looked at the bright-yellow sunflowers then to his dear friend. He gripped them tightly, before laying them neatly over her thin form. "My…sweetheart…I wanted so much to prove to you that you were the only one I ever loved. But I was the selfish one. I was so obsessed with the resurrection of my Master that I pushed you away each time you tried to come close." He laughed bitterly, "What a fool…The true reason for my longing of chaos in this world was because everyone left me alone…taunting me so cruelly, as I remained patient."

His fingertips brushed lightly across Lolo's cheek, "And then you approached me with a smile. Your kindness was genuine and although you were afraid at first, you soon accepted me. I am so…so sorry my sweetheart. I became one of them and left you alone…just as they have with me. I hurt your feelings and betrayed your trust; neglecting our friendship, and used you as bait for Nahatomb the Nightmare…If you were alive, I would…I would make sure to always be there for you…but now it's much too late."

Garlen caught the clown after he floated over to the side, and gently patted his head. They remained silent for a bit longer before tensing along with everyone else, as they lifted their gaze to Janga of Poison Claws.

What now?

Janga's hat was pulled over his eyes, a sense of rage rolling over his form. He walked so slowly to the coffin, and some gasped when he raised tear filled eyes to the child's unmoving form.

Guntz glared slightly at his nemesis, which reached out and rested dark purple tulips into the coffin. No one said a word, trying to guess what the feline would say. King of Sorrow and Joka both knew, or at least noticed enough to understand how Janga really felt for the young priestess.

"…heh. This doesn't seem right…does it, priestess?" He leaned forward, his claws over the side of the coffin and choked. "I thought I wasn't going to cry…I never do, anyway…heck, I didn't even cry at my best friend's funeral. Not that I was there." He moved a claw to meet an amber bang, "You were always such a little girl…nice, but not too nice. Blue eyes; those that I always felt could glare straight into my soul and bring out something…a person I lost back when I was a kid."

High Priestess of Sadness glided herself beside the king and tightened the staff in hand. She looked to the girl with a mixture of sadness and contempt. "I suppose I pushed her too far…" Her whisper sounded like the wind, and went on unnoticed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…not that anyone would believe me…" The tears burned his fur, and he drew in a breath, "I wonder if you would've if you were alive now. They were right…I never know what I have until I lose it…and you…you're important to me, Lolo. I'm gonna miss you a h--l of a lot more than anyone or anything. You were scared of me, I knew that much, but…I didn't hurt you? You know why I let you see that side of me? Because you cared enough to keep quiet, you didn't give me s--t. You didn't treat me like I was some kind of idiot, even though I deserved it." He racked a heavy cry, "I don't want you to go…"

The High Priestess of Sadness raised a hand to her lips, smothering a surprised voice at the same time Ki stepped backwards in disbelief. King of Sorrow and Joka closed their eyes, Leorina and Tat stared at the older man as he spilt everything, Guntz looked to the side--face grim, and Garlen walked beside him--pulling Janga to the rest of the group.

King of Sorrow shook his head, but forced a smile. He closed the coffin and murmured, "Farewell Lolo…you will never be forgotten."

End.

----------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: …….okay…I warned you of the OOC. Flame me if you want, but I'm glad I'm finally putting this up, cuz it's something my cousin would have wanted me to do. Janga x Lolo, not that I think it's possible, bleh.

Janga: I don't care about no one!

Lolo: He didn't hurt me because of Garlen-san's orders!

Guntz: We always fight anyway!

Tat/Leorina: What the heck was that?!

Joka: Must I always be in love with her? And are you calling me a fool?

King of Sorrow: At least I remained unfeeling.

Kero Guardian: Ack! (Gets pelted by random objects thrown by the characters.) Agh! I know, I know!! Not everyone cares! In fact I highly doubt anyone really would! To be honest, the only one who actually would care wasn't even there. (Laughs while running away.)

Klonoa: Um…yeah…Janga/Lolo/Joka, not right.


End file.
